


Merry VIXXMas

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: A series of short Christmas present VIXX fics with various pairings and ratings ranging from G to R.





	1. Tell Me (Neo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why people like gathering together in the freezing cold in the middle of a bustling shopping street to later go home smelling like a pub and an awful, cheap diner is way beyond Taekwoon.

Why people like gathering together in the freezing cold in the middle of a bustling shopping street to later go home smelling like a pub and an awful, cheap diner is way beyond Taekwoon.

Nevertheless, he does the same albeit not of his own accord. He nurses a cup of mulled wine in his hands, more to keep himself warm than to save it for later, as he walks forward, trying not to bump into anyone which is nearly impossible.

“The entire street is so beautiful.”

Taekwoon glances at Hakyeon who is walking by his side, his own plastic cup empty, the reflection of the sparkly, golden lights glinting in his beautiful dark eyes. There’s a soft smile on his lips, the tiny snowflakes that fall from the sky like silver glitter settling on his eyelashes and the tip of his nose, melting on his mouth.

Taekwoon takes a sip of his wine and blames the hotness in his face on the beverage.

Hakyeon might be right, and though Taekwoon has no problem with the whole ~Christmas fuss~, he is rather inclined to think that this particular street has looked the same every single Christmas for the last six years. But Hakyeon finds it beautiful so he keeps his mouth shut.

“Taekwoonie?”

“Yes?”

Hakyeon stops his steps, and Taekwoon has to turn back to face him. Hakyeon looks a little sheepish, first averting his eyes and his lashes fluttering back up to look at Taekwoon a second later.

“What if we didn’t get each other anything this Christmas?” he asks.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, no physical presents.” Hakyeon lets out a sigh, and reaches out to place a hand over Taekwoon’s. Taekwoon lets go of his cup with that hand and holds Hakyeon’s properly, squeezing his fingers under his nice, knitted glove with his own naked palm. “We’ve got everything, don’t we? It’s always just a burden to try to come up with something suitable for each other when we don’t even really need anything.”

“Does that mean you don’t have any gift ideas for me this year?” Taekwoon asks, smiling mischievously.

“I actually bought your present already,” Hakyeon replies, frowning as if he’s judging him for being selfish. Taekwoon sort of feels ashamed for a second, but doesn’t care much. “I just thought… maybe this year we could focus on the real meaning of the holiday. Let’s just be together, talk about why we love each other. If you’re okay with that. If— if you can do that.”

It’s a lovely idea and a very romantic one, too. Taekwoon would rather he didn’t have to give a lengthy and detailed speech about why or how much he loves Hakyeon (though he would do that for Hakyeon every day if he wanted), but he really has nothing against this one. Taekwoon, however, knows Hakyeon better than he knows himself, so he’s sure Hakyeon will want to bring back the present-giving tradition next Christmas.

He lets go of Hakyeon’s hand to sweep his fringe out of his eyes before he leans in, kissing the icy snowflakes off Hakyeon’s lips, the pads of his fingers lightly caressing the back of Hakyeon’s head under his warm locks. He feels Hakyeon smile into the kiss as he brushes his gloved hand over Taekwoon’s numb cheek, pinching the tip of Taekwoon’s painfully cold ear between his thumb and index finger playfully.

“Was that an  _okay_?” Hakyeon asks when they break the kiss, their faces still lingering so close Taekwoon can clearly see the melted snow drops on the ends of Hakyeon’s lashes.

“That was—” Taekwoon takes a deep breath, his eyes flickering down at Hakyeon’s lips, the blush feeling like it’s breaking the frozen skin of his cheeks. “That was an  _I love you, and I would do anything that makes you happy_.”

Hakyeon opens his mouth to say something, but Taekwoon holds up his cup of wine to his lips, so Hakyeon takes it and drinks the last sip.

“It’s starting to get to my head,” Hakyeon mumbles.

“Let’s go home, then,” Taekwoon replies, pressing a small kiss to the tip of Hakyeon’s nose.


	2. Stuck (Hyukbin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You guys don’t know real fun,” Jaehwan replies with a mysterious white shopping bag in his hand as he marches through the living room, apparently trying to look less suspicious than usual.

“A little bit higher up. Put it higher. Sanghyuk, can’t you—”

“Okay, Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk says, turning around on the chair he’s standing on in front of the huge Christmas tree, furrowing his brow under his fringe that the ridiculous Santa hat is pressing down. If it weren’t for the hat (and, Hongbin thinks, if it weren’t for Sanghyuk being Sanghyuk), he would look quite intimidating holding the Christmas lights like a rope he wants to strangle Hakyeon with. “I’m done. I’m not your fucking elf. Do it yourself.”

Sanghyuk would climb down the chair, but then Hakyeon jumps up from the couch where he was sitting comfortably all along, and runs to beg Sanghyuk not to be angry with him. Hongbin shakes his head and lets out a sigh while resuming the decoration of the gingerbread figures with colourful icing.

“Hakyeon, I’m going home,” Taekwoon says, ultimately giving up on hammering up Hakyeon’s socks above the—well, since Hakyeon doesn’t have a fireplace—radiator, having hit his fingers about five times in the last ten minutes.

“No!” Hakyeon shrieks. “No, no, no, no, no, no, please, don’t go.”

“Why even are we here on Christmas Eve?” Wonshik asks, staring into a pot of something that should be edible but really doesn’t look like it.

“You guys don’t know real fun,” Jaehwan replies with a mysterious white shopping bag in his hand as he marches through the living room, apparently trying to look less suspicious than usual.

Hakyeon deflates a little, and Hongbin imagines if he were a dog, his ears would droop now. “I couldn’t go home to my family because of work today,” he says finally. “I want to catch the earliest train tomorrow morning, but until then…”

…and that’s exactly why Hongbin doesn’t say anything, although, when Hakyeon called him in the afternoon, he threw several tantrums until he said yes to helping Hakyeon to decorate his place. After this explanation, however, miraculously, no one complains anymore about the work.

At least not loudly.

They soon finish preparing everything: the tree is fully decorated, the socks are hanging above the radiator, dinner and dessert are all ready. They take everything from the kitchen into the more spacious living room, and when Sanghyuk and Hongbin’s arms brush on the way and they murmur a ‘sorry’ each, Jaehwan suddenly cries out, “Stop right there!”

“What?” Sanghyuk asks with a bowl of salad in his hands.

A grin spreads on Jaehwan’s lips—the type that never promises anything good.

“What, hyung?” Hongbin asks, annoyed, the bottle of cold champagne freezing off his fingers.

“Look up,” Hakyeon replies.

Everyone, apart from the giggling Hakyeon-Jaehwan duo groan in sync when they see the mistletoe hanging above Sanghyuk and Hongbin.

“Why did you put mistletoes when you know  _they_  are the only couple here?” Wonshik whines, his voice getting unusually high-pitched as he gestures towards Hongbin and Sanghyuk.

“Tell me they aren’t the cutest,” Hakyeon coos, and Hongbin feels like smashing the bottle of champagne on his head.

“You haven’t told him we broke up yet?” Sanghyuk hisses into Hongbin’s ear.

“Why haven’t  _you_?” Hongbin hisses back.

“We can wait, you know,” Jaehwan says, batting away Taekwoon’s hand from the gingerbread cookies, but Taekwoon takes revenge by slapping Jaehwan’s hand too and glaring at him hard.

“Uh, that’s,” Hongbin mumbles, “that is—”

“It would be embarrassing in front of you guys,” Sanghyuk says.

“Come on, it’s just a peck on the lips,” Hakyeon insists.

“I can live without it,” Wonshik comments with his mouth full of cookies.

“Same,” Taekwoon reports.

“Well, I can’t,” Hakyeon says.

They did it for months, it wouldn’t hurt, Hongbin thinks. It’s not like their breakup was ugly or anything, but it’s been a couple of weeks since the thing, so maybe kissing under the mistletoe is not exactly the best idea. Nevertheless, Sanghyuk sighs, and says, “Okay.” He looks at Hongbin questioningly for a moment, but Hongbin has no time to react before Sanghyuk leans in, capturing his lips with his own. It’s sweet and chaste and warm and Sanghyuk’s lips are as soft as ever—it feels more natural than it should, especially when Sanghyuk doesn’t pull away after the first few seconds.

When Hongbin opens is eyes he sees Sanghyuk’s lashes fluttering as he looks from one of Hongbin’s eyes to the other somewhat confused.

“I forgot the servers,” he mutters, although the screaming Hakyeon and the chuckling Jaehwan probably can’t hear it. “Hongbin, you forgot the corkscrew.”

“But—”

Hongbin looks down at the champagne bottle in his hand, trying to figure out why he would need a corkscrew for that, but Sanghyuk lets go of the salad bowl with one hand to tug him back into the kitchen. Sanghyuk puts the bowl back on the counter and Hongbin follows his example to free his poor cold hand from the icy glass.

“I thought you’ve already told Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk says, running a hand over his face. “I thought he would be the first you’d tell about it.”

“I haven’t really—” Hongbin searches for the correct words so he won’t sound lame, but really, his limbs are all shaking already. “I haven’t really got to that point… yet. But you haven’t told any of them either.”

“Well, um,” Sanghyuk takes a deep breath. “Sorry.”

Hongbin doesn’t exactly know what Sanghyuk is sorry about, but then something falls from the ceiling, down onto the floor between the two of them. Hongbin glances down, noticing a small, green leaf on the tile.

“Fucking mistletoe,” Sanghyuk grumbles, so Hongbin looks up at the mistletoe bouquet hanging from the lamp’s rod.

“Fucking mistletoe,” Hongbin echoes, chewing on the inside of his mouth.

They stand still, Hongbin finally blinking at Sanghyuk who looks as embarrassed and hesitating as Hongbin feels. Hongbin shuffles his feet forward an inch, just so it can seem accidental, but Sanghyuk snorts and smiles at him.

“Could be worse if I got stuck under it with someone else,” he laughs.

Hongbin’s heart speeds up as Sanghyuk places a hand on the back of his head, leaning over to kiss him again. Hongbin’s arms wrap around his middle immediately, and his face gets filled with warmth as he kisses back a lot less carefully than before. Those couple of weeks meant nothing, really.

“Just so you know,” Hakyeon yells from the living room, “mistletoe means ‘kissing’, not ‘having sex on my kitchen counter’.”

Hongbin hugs Sanghyuk closer and Sanghyuk’s fingers tangle into Hongbin’s hair when they deepen the kiss.

Just so you know, Hakyeon, no one really gives a damn about your opinion.


	3. Broken Ornaments (Leobin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He peeked from under his arm, seeing the colourful glitter that had once been pretty ornaments scattered around him, the changing rays of the Christmas light half ripped off the tree illuminating the sparkly sand, making it look even more beautiful.

The half silence echoing through the walls of the flat was more than eerie. Hongbin shuddered when he heard the loud, boisterous laughter of the woman next door, her voice floated on top of the quiet music like a feather in the summer breeze.

Hongbin pulled himself together even more on the floor, leaning over to rest his forehead on top of his knees, hugging his legs. He felt the sharp pieces under his naked feet, poking his skin, maybe even drawing blood—he didn’t really care. He peeked from under his arm, seeing the colourful glitter that had once been pretty ornaments scattered around him, the changing rays of the Christmas light half ripped off the tree illuminating the sparkly sand, making it look even more beautiful.

Hongbin looked up at the tormented tree, at the bald branches that could have stayed green for a long while if all the things hadn’t got ripped off them, and he almost laughed: there he was, sitting under a Christmas tree in the middle of a pool of broken ornaments like a live present. He should have put a bow in his hair and ta-dah: merry Christmas. If only there was anyone to give himself to.

There was the sound of the lock of the front door opening and the doorknob turning, the door creaking. Hongbin didn’t look up because he didn’t have to—the noises of someone stepping out of their shoes and shrugging off a heavy coat were all familiar to his ears to the point he could tell the clothes’ colours if he wanted. There was silence for a few beats after; Hongbin kept his head on his knees, waited until the socked feet padded over to him.

He felt fingers on his head, running through his dark locks gently, caressing him while a pair of lips pressed small kisses to his hair, warm breath ruffling his strands as the man above him huffed.

“You’ll cut your feet,” Taekwoon said softly, his other hand wrapping around one of Hongbin’s ankles, rubbing at his skin. “Come on, let’s wash this off.”

Hongbin would have objected to being picked up bridal style like a weak princess or something, but Taekwoon didn’t seem to care about the probably ridiculous nature of the situation, so Hongbin only let his head rest in the crook of Taekwoon’s neck. He inhaled the mixture of cologne and fabric softener—the scent of Taekwoon’s scarf rubbing against his throat all the time.

Taekwoon made him sit down on top of the laundry basket and took the washing sponge from the shower, opening the tap and waiting for the water to get hot enough. He wet the sponge and knelt down in front of Hongbin, taking one of his cold feet into his hands, wiping the pretty dust off Hongbin’s sole. He did the same with Hongbin’s other foot, and when he was done, he held it in his hand, covering it with the other, keeping it warm as he looked up at Hongbin’s face.

“I’m so sorry, Bin-ah,” he said so quietly if Hongbin hadn't seen his lips move, he would have thought it was just the wind.

Hongbin remembered a few hours before when they had been screaming horrible things at each other, both of them on the verge of crying, Taekwoon taking off the ornaments and throwing them all on the floor, Hongbin in turn tearing off the lights before moving to slap Taekwoon. He had got his wrist grabbed so hard he cried out, had thought it would break, but then Taekwoon had let go of him, pushing him away and then had taken his wallet, phone and car keys and dashed out of the place.

Even now as he thought back on it, the memory brought tears to Hongbin’s eyes and he lowered his head so Taekwoon wouldn’t see.

“It’s Christmas tomorrow,” Taekwoon said. He kissed one of Hongbin’s kneecaps. “We’ll make tomorrow a fresh start, okay?”

Hongbin stayed mute, but he slowly nodded as Taekwoon stood up and cupped his cheeks, tilted his head back to kiss him on the mouth.

“Promise,” Hongbin whispered onto his lips.

Taekwoon kissed him again instead of answering—whether as an alternative form of a reply or because he couldn’t promise, Hongbin didn’t know. But this was enough for now.


	4. Unwrap My Heart (Wonjae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s nothing special,” Wonshik grumbles, but he’s blushing as he reaches out to gently scratch the sensitive skin below Jaehwan’s ear like he does whenever he finds Jaehwan endearing.

Jaehwan would be lying if he said he hasn’t been waiting for this day. He’s always got into the Christmas mood quite easily, and with all of his exams behind his back now, his heart feels light enough to get festive.

He’s wearing one of his favourite holiday jumpers, the one with the enormous reindeer whose nose lights up and says ‘ho ho ho’ (a weird combination, but it’s pretty much a 2 in 1 deal) when pressed. He’s got some decorations for the small dorm room as well: colourful Christmas lights, fake pine tree branches and candles. He found a very nice, very cliché playlist with Christmas songs as well, and now, as he decorates the room, he’s singing along to them, waiting for his roommate to arrive.

Wonshik does arrive some minutes later; his nose is as red as Jaehwan’s reindeer’s when it’s on, his coat white like it was sprinkled with powdered sugar. He takes off his headphones and groans, slowly peeling off the top layer of his clothing, and Jaehwan beams at him with a candle in his hands.

“Oh,” is what Wonshik says when he can finally see anything from under his wet fringe.

“Merry Christmas, roommate!” Jaehwan smiles.

“Hyung, did you… why did you buy so much decoration? We’re leaving tomorrow morning.”

“I wanted to celebrate properly,” Jaehwan shrugs. “We always just throw our gifts at each other, it just wasn’t right.”

“Ah. Okay.”

Jaehwan puts down the candle, sticking a candy cane into his mouth while he places the other sweets (gingerbread cookies, chocolate, all sorts of candies) on the floor between their beds and takes a seat among them. Wonshik sits down as well, pulling his backpack closer to himself, nibbling on a gingerbread figure in the meantime. Jaehwan reaches out the small box he prepared for Wonshik and Wonshik exchanges it for a bigger package.

“Merry Christmas, hyung,” Wonshik smiles.

“Merry Christmas, Wonshik-ah.”

Jaehwan waits for Wonshik to open his gift, and when Wonshik’s jaw drops, Jaehwan starts grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh my God, Jaehwan-ah,” Wonshik mumbles, staring at the earphones’ box.

“You said you wanted a pair of earphones because they’re more comfortable than your headphones, didn’t you?” Jaehwan asks, his heart fluttering inside his chest happily. “I hope you like them?”

“Like…” Wonshik glances up at Jaehwan and his eyes are full of emotions Jaehwan didn’t know could be felt for a pair of earphones. “Beats earphones, really… how much did they even cost?”

“Not your business,” Jaehwan shrugs.

“They’re beautiful,” Wonshik says, opening the box so carefully you would think he expects the contents to be made of porcelain. He takes out the real thing, fishing out his phone from his pocket to plug the earphones in. He starts the music player, and when he sticks both earpods into his ears, he closes his eyes. He stops the music and takes the earphones out of his ears and his phone some seconds later, holding them tenderly. “Wow. Jaehwan-ah… thank you, I— they’re so expensive, I didn’t want you to go all broke because of me…”

“I just wanted to give you something nice,” Jaehwan says. “I’m glad you like them.”

“Yeah, but,” Wonshik looks up at Jaehwan, at the present in his hands, “I didn’t get you anything similarly awesome, really. I sort of don’t even want you to open it.”

“I’m sure it’s something great,” Jaehwan assures him and promptly tears off the wrapping. Inside the paper there is a brand new, thick Korean-Chinese dictionary, the kind Jaehwan has read a lot about, how it’s the most precise one out there. He smiles happily, a lump forming in his throat, and he has to try quite hard not to cry. He never told Wonshik he would like one of these. “Thank you so much. This is the best dictionary, you know.”

“Yeah,” Wonshik laughs nervously, “I know. That’s why I picked this one.”

“I thought you didn’t care about my hobbies,” Jaehwan mumbles, opening the book, scanning through a few words.

“Of course I do!” Wonshik says indignantly. “You’re nose deep into your Chinese notes all the time.”

“Thank you,” Jaehwan says again.

“It’s nothing special,” Wonshik grumbles, but he’s blushing as he reaches out to gently scratch the sensitive skin below Jaehwan’s ear like he does whenever he finds Jaehwan endearing. “Jaehwan-ah,” Wonshik breathes, and Jaehwan raises his eyebrows, because there’s a quality to Wonshik’s words he can’t really fathom. Wonshik looks at him for one more second before he averts his eyes and stares at something next to Jaehwan’s right ear. “I’ve been thinking a lot.”

“So you got yourself a new hobby as well,” Jaehwan interjects and Wonshik glares at him. Jaehwan giggles.

“I’ve been thinking,” Wonshik repeats, “and I thought— I thought that I would tell you now— I… kindalikeyouyouknow.”

“Um… sorry?”

“Haaa,” Wonshik looks up at the ceiling like he’s waiting for help from the Lord himself. He glances back down after a few beats, and leans in closer, his hand resting on Jaehwan’s neck, pressing his lips to Jaehwan’s. It’s short and doesn’t really feel like much, but it’s cute and warm and makes Jaehwan grin again.

“That’s an ever nicer gift, though, I do appreciate the dictionary,” he says, and pulls Wonshik closer by his shirt, kissing him just a little bit harder.

They first break away from each other, laughing boisterously, when Wonshik pushes Jaehwan down on the floor and presses close enough to him for Jaehwan’s reindeer to light up its nose and let out a rather indiscreet ‘ho ho ho’.


	5. From Head to Toe (Hyuken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with what Sanghyuk thought was an innocent remark.

It all started with what Sanghyuk thought was an innocent remark.

They were in the bathtub filled with scalding water and some bath salt that was poking Sanghyuk's ass instead of dissolving like it should have done, but it was nice with Jaehwan lying back against Sanghyuk's chest, near purring as Sanghyuk caressed his hair. He was so small, so thin and fragile and soft—it was so good for Sanghyuk to have him in his arms, all for himself, from head to toe, from every single strand of hair—

“Hyung, are you getting grey hairs?”

“What?!” Jaehwan spluttered and flailed around so hard half of the water splashed out onto the floor and he almost poked one of Sanghyuk's eyes out.

“Hey! Stop! We’re going to drown! I’m not going to die naked!”

Jaehwan stopped flailing, but he managed to turn around with his knees pulled up, facing Sanghyuk, his eyes open so wide Sanghyuk thought they might pop out of his skull.

“Did you find a grey hair?” Jaehwan asked, still horrified.

“It’s okay,” Sanghyuk said, smiling as he reached out to cup Jaehwan's face with a hand. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It  _is_  a big deal!” Jaehwan said. “I’m so old!”

“You’re seriously fine, okay, you’re still as young as before. A grey hair doesn’t make you older.”

“But I’m going to get more of them and maybe— maybe next week my entire hair will be grey!”

“Oh God, why did I even say it out loud…”

“I want hair dye for Christmas.”

“I’m not getting you hair dye for Christmas.”

“I’m getting it myself, then,” Jaehwan said, and he grabbed the edges of the bathtub to get out, but Sanghyuk put his hands on top of Jaehwan's, preventing him from standing up.

“Can you, please, forget about this now?” he asked, rubbing the backs of Jaehwan's hands with his thumbs.

“I’m ugly,” Jaehwan pouted, scooting as close to Sanghyuk as he could without kicking his precious organs.

“You’re an idiot,” Sanghyuk replied, pressing a kiss to Jaehwan's forehead.

Sadly, kissing Jaehwan into oblivion didn’t help him realize how much a grey hair didn’t matter.

On Christmas Eve Sanghyuk came home to find Jaehwan in the bathroom, reading out the instructions to a hair dye to himself, wearing an old, huge T-shirt and ripped sweatpants. His hair was thoroughly wet and he had a bowl in front of him filled with a pastel brown paste, his hands covered in plastic gloves.

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk said, stopping in the bathroom doorway.

Jaehwan turned around quickly, trying to hide the supplies and his hands behind him. Sanghyuk crossed his arms.

“Was that all for last-minute shopping?” Jaehwan asked, chuckling nervously.

“I know you want to dye your hair.”

Jaehwan didn’t say anything, so Sanghyuk took a deep breath and stepped forward, wiping some water drops off Jaehwan's face and slicking his hair back. Sanghyuk had to admit, Jaehwan looked quite handsome with the hairdo he created.

“I’d like you to forget about this entire hair business at least now, during the holidays,” Sanghyuk said. “Wait, I got you something.”

Sanghyuk left a puzzled Jaehwan in the bathroom while he quickly rushed back into the living room, opening one of the shopping bags he had taken home. He took two items out of it and hurried back to Jaehwan who now had a single lock of wet hair hanging in front of his forehead, and Sanghyuk wasn’t entirely sure it wasn’t Jaehwan's doing, because it looked way too good. Nevertheless, he put one of the reindeer and snowflake patterned red and white hats on Jaehwan's head, fixed it so Jaehwan's cute elf ears would peek, and the big, fluffy, red tuft would be right on the top of his head. Sanghyuk snorted and Jaehwan looked even more confused, but then Sanghyuk put his hands on Jaehwan's shoulders and turned him around so he could look into the mirror.

“What the hell,” Jaehwan mumbled, smiling.

Sanghyuk put another of the same looking hat on his own head and grinned at Jaehwan in the mirror, resting his chin on Jaehwan's shoulder, making the other laugh. Jaehwan reached behind himself, scratching the back of Sanghyuk's neck with the plastic gloves still on.

“Since when have you been the silly one?” he asked.

“Since you’re too old to joke around,” Sanghyuk replied, and kissed Jaehwan's shoulder.


	6. Touched (Navi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lights from the Christmas tree in front of which they are lying on the rug are illuminating what is visible of Hakyeon’s golden skin, making it sparkle, emphasizing every taut muscle, every tense line, every bead of sweat.

Wonshik still remembers the Christmas when he got that  _really_ cool Lego set when he was seven. He always thought that was the best Christmas in his life.

Until now.

“Fuck, Wonshik, just take it off already!”

Hakyeon tries to tug at his own bright red boxer briefs, but Wonshik takes both of his hands and pins his wrists above his head. He caresses the underside of Hakyeon’s lower arms, looking up into his shiny eyes, silently telling him to stay put, and Hakyeon obeys.

The lights from the Christmas tree in front of which they are lying on the rug are illuminating what is visible of Hakyeon’s golden skin, making it sparkle, emphasizing every taut muscle, every tense line, every bead of sweat. Hakyeon is making all kinds of cute sounds, near writhing under Wonshik who sucks pretty little hickeys onto his neck, nibbling on his Adam’s apple, palming the fabric of Hakyeon’s boxers.

“Wonshik-ah,” Hakyeon groans when Wonshik bites down on his chest, and he tries to shrug off the Santa coat that now really only covers some parts of his arms, but Wonshik presses his shoulders back onto the floor.

Wonshik mouths a trail down Hakyeon’s stomach, scraping at the skin, kissing every patch; he finally takes off Hakyeon’s underwear and has to swallow his excitement back. He scoots up again, trying to get a proper kiss, but Hakyeon only lets him steal a peck before squirming around so Wonshik would finally do his job. Wonshik chuckles into the kiss he presses to Hakyeon’s hipbone.

With Wonshik’s lips around him, Hakyeon’s voice jumps up an octave—he screams as loudly as Wonshik would if he could, because Hakyeon’s fingers in his hair tighten with every quick breath he takes, and Wonshik isn’t sure he won’t get bald by the time Hakyeon finishes. He soon has to take Hakyeon’s hand off his head and place it on the floor, lacing their fingers, enabling Hakyeon to crack Wonshik’s joints in frustration.

Hakyeon literally bathed in fucking gingerbread scented bubble bath before he put on that poor Santa costume, and now when Wonshik bites the soft flesh of his inner thigh, he almost wants to chew on it—but under the gingerbread he can taste Hakyeon which is a million times better than any cookie.

It all gets to Wonshik’s head: how Hakyeon is sprawled out on the floor of their flat, how he really managed to dig up a Santa coat just because Wonshik had once said he might like the holiday setting in a more intimate situation, even the goddamn Christmas tree looming over them…

“Wonshik-ah?” Hakyeon asks, quite breathless, as he pushes himself up on his elbows just a little to see why Wonshik stopped.

“Hakyeon,” Wonshik whispers, looking into his eyes above his rosy cheeks. Hakyeon’s hair is a mess, there’s sweat pooling in the hollows of his collarbones, his chest is heaving and his stomach is shaking. “Hakyeon.”

“Oh, no.”

“I’m sorry,” Wonshik sobs, and a tear slides down the side of his face. His fingers tremble on Hakyeon’s cock before he releases it altogether, wiping off the tear. “I’m sorry, I’m just— you’re so—”

“Hard and annoyed?” Hakyeon grumbles.

“I’m sorry,” Wonshik says again, more tears collecting in his eyes. “I got a little… touched.”

“Wonshik-ah,” Hakyeon whines and sits up, pulling the Santa coat together on his torso, covering what needs to be covered before it all gets even more awkward. Wonshik feels a hand on his shoulder, caressing soothingly. “Hey, don’t cry. Christmas is nice, yeah, but—”

“You too,” Wonshik mumbles, trying to hold his crying back by pressing a hand over his eyes. “You’re so— I just love you so much.”

“Oh, God,” Hakyeon giggles half embarrassed and half nervously, but then he reorganizes their bodies so he can hug Wonshik as tightly as possible. Wonshik’s heart speeds up in his chest, a much bigger tear wave threatening to spill from his eyes as Hakyeon presses tender kisses to the shell of his ear, his hair, neck and cheek. “Why would you cry because of that, my silly Wonshikie? I love you more than anything, too, but look how well I can hold it in.”

“I know I’m a fucking loser,” Wonshik hiccups.

“No, you aren’t,” Hakyeon lets go of him, but his hands come up to Wonshik’s face, first to take his own hand off, and then to cup his cheeks. The feverish glint has subsided in Hakyeon’s eyes, and now, with his kind smile he looks like the most beautiful angel that is possible to imagine, and Wonshik wants to cry even harder. “Crying because of something like this… you’re amazing.”

Wonshik would try to protest if Hakyeon weren’t kissing him in the next second. He can taste the salt of his tears on his tongue, but Hakyeon’s warm lips on his own are calming enough that he stops sobbing. He grabs Hakyeon’s wrists, brushing his thumbs over the thin skin, pulling back a little to breathe ‘I love you’ into Hakyeon’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
